


TGIF

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [186]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	TGIF

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Fuck. Sam doesn't think he's ever been so happy to have a workweek over and done with. It's not like his role's physically-challenging, especially not compared to his last couple of projects, but his character's a dick, a grade-A asshole who's about as far from Sam in personality as it gets. He finds it's affecting how he feels about his leading lady, how he looks at the whole film, and he sure as hell knows he's been dragging some of his moods home to Ryan. Which is why he tells his lover to let him grab a car home, hoping to shed the worst of the role on the way.

By this point in their relationship, Ryan's pretty used to Sam's moodiness when he's immersed in a shoot. As accustomed to it as he can be, anyway, considering that sometimes he's not sure who to expect will walk through the front door at the end of the day, wearing his lover's face. At least Sam isn't getting hurt doing this film; not physically, anyway. Emotionally, the shoot seems to be already taking a toll, and Ryan's getting a little worried.

"Thanks," Sam tells the driver, waving him away from getting out of the car and slipping him an extra fifty. "Enjoy your weekend, mate." He shrugs out his shoulders, runs a hand through his hair which has grown out a little from the military cut of his last film and heads into the house, dropping his bag by the front door, a groan spilling from his lips as he smells dinner on the air. "Fuck, that smells good."

"Hey, I'm in here," Ryan calls from the dining room when he hears the door slam. He's just putting finishing touches on the table, lighting a couple slim graceful candles and then turning the dial down on the overhead lighting. "Are you hungry?" He knows it's kind of a dumb question.

"Starving," Sam answers, wrapping his arms around Ryan from behind and kissing the side of his throat. "Mm. You smell good too."

Ryan smiles and reaches behind himself to hug his lover, resting his head back against Sam's shoulder. "I missed you," he says softly. "Did your day go okay?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, it was fine," he murmurs, glossing over the question. "How was yours?"

His mouth twists -- Ryan isn't entirely sure he believes that blithe assurance, because when Sam has a really _good_ day, he tends to come home bubbling over and talking about it. Ryan turns in the circle of Sam's arms and gently combs through his lover's hair. "Let's have dinner," he whispers. "I'll take care of you."

"Okay," Sam nods, letting Ryan steer him into his chair. "I want to hear about your day though. What you did besides make this fantastic dinner."

"I ran around the lake," Ryan answers, picking up a bottle of good Merlot that's been breathing and pouring Sam a glass. "And I did some research into what kinds of local wildlife I should expect to find around here." He grins and ducks into the kitchen to pull the roast beef and potatoes out of the oven. Setting the hot platter on a trivet, he adds, "You know, lions and tigers and bears, that kind of thing."

Sam laughs. "I can believe the bears," he says, although really, he hasn't got a clue. Just knows they're surrounded by forest. A hundred acres plus of it. "What did you find out?"

"Ducks, deer, and yeah, black bears." Ryan cuts thick slices of beef and lays them on Sam's plate, giving his lover a large serving of roast potatoes as well before spooning gravy over it all. Then he sits down opposite and loads up his own plate. "Oh, and bats, too. Just for the added Gothic romance of it."

"I wonder if there are any owls in the barns," Sam says, waiting for Ryan before he starts in on his roast beef. " _So_ good," he mumbles, trying to straddle that line between showing his appreciation and not talking with his mouth full.

Ryan grins, watching his lover. It always makes him feel better to see how much Sam likes his cooking. "I'm going to do mashed potatoes next time," he says, spreading gravy evenly over his food. "I found a recipe for ones with fresh garlic and sauteed onions mixed right in. It looks really good. Oh, do you hunt?"

Sam shakes his head. "No. Why?"

"I didn't think you did, but there are some really popular hunting grounds around here, so I wanted to know whether you wanted a license or not." Ryan pours himself a glass of wine and sips at it. "Do you want to talk about today? Or, just... You don't have to." He shrugs. He wants to be receptive. He doesn't want to pressure. He doesn't want to sound like a complete doormat, either...

Sam's quiet for a minute as he eats more, letting the home-cooked meal soothe him. "It's just rough," he says softly, finally. "There's so much hatred inside this character and he goes around pissed off at everyone all the time. It's just simmering under the surface while he plays the good guy to everyone's face and there's no way of not feeling that, of not playing him that way. "

Slowly chewing a bite of meat, Ryan listens, absorbs what Sam is saying. "Is it any reassurance to you, knowing that the character is completely opposite to how you are?" he asks after a moment, watching the way the candlelight flickers over his lover's face. "I mean, you're the most honest person I know. The most straightforward. You don't bullshit people."

"I know," Sam says, blowing out a breath. "It's just shaking him off at the end of the day. It's like - the character you're playing - it's like they crawl into your mind and set up residence there. If you shed them completely, it makes it that much harder to pick them up again and if you don't shed them enough..."

Oh, shit. That's a twist that hadn't even occurred to Ryan. "What can I do?" he asks softly. "I mean, my plans for the evening were to relax you and get you to totally forget about work... But I guess maybe that won't help you as much as I thought it would, if then it'll just make next week more difficult for you."

Sam shakes his head and gives Ryan a small smile. "No, it's good you do this, try and get me out of my head. Especially when I have a couple days off. I don't want to bring this guy home to you. It's not who I want to be with you."

His chin propped in his hand, Ryan smiles a little, watching Sam. "I don't think it would work, anyway," he murmurs. "I mean, you're the one with all the money. And clearly I'm already crazy, so..." He grins. "Eat up. We'll have dessert upstairs."

"What are we having?" Sam asks, helping himself to a second serving of roast beef.

"Chocolate-covered sir."

Sam blinks hard and then laughs. "I like the sound of that," he says, quickly finishing his dinner, his cock already half-hard from anticipation alone. "There. Done," he announces, pushing his plate away. "It was delicious."

"Good. Tomorrow we can have cold roast beef sandwiches for lunch," Ryan says, getting to his feet to clear the table. It's quick work to cover the leftovers with plastic and stick them in the fridge, then set the dishes to soak for tomorrow. He pops a bowl of chocolate mousse into the microwave to warm up just the slightest bit, washing his hands as he waits. "Okay. Ready when you are, love."

Sam grins and heads upstairs, Ryan behind him. "You want me naked and on my back?" he asks, entering the bedroom.

"Nah. Right now, I need you to get naked and then just sit back and get comfortable," Ryan says, propping up the pillows at the head of the bed. "You're not ready for dessert."

"I'm not?" Sam chuckles, a little confused, but he undresses, tossing his clothes in the hamper and settling on the bed.

"Nah, sorry." Ryan strips down to his navy boxer briefs then sits down by Sam's knees, a bottle of lotion in his hand. He pulls his lover's right foot into his lap and slides his thumb along the arch, beginning a slow massage.

"Oh fuck," slips from Sam's mouth and his head goes back for a moment, eyes closing, just savouring the feel of Ryan's hands on him. "That feels good."

Ryan smiles and keeps going. He could soak up Sam's sounds of pleasure all day. "I've been studying up," he explains softly. "I'll take a class in person when I get the chance, but I've found some really good websites and books on reflexology and massage."

"Mm. Well, whatever you're learning, it feels wonderful," Sam says, unable to stop groaning as Ryan's hands move over his foot, everything else slowly melting away.

_It's a start_ , Ryan thinks, gently wiggling each of Sam's toes before he pours more lotion into his palm. He goes to work on his lover's other foot the same way, his hands smoothing over him like he can melt away every shred of stress from Sam's muscles.

Sam chuckles as his cock responds to the touches, amused that getting his fucking feet rubbed is actually arousing him.

Ryan glances up curiously, and his hands still. "Am I tickling you?" he asks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No." Sam laughs again. "I'm just getting hard. From you rubbing my feet." He shakes his head at himself.

"Mmm. You're just saying that to tempt me," Ryan accuses with a smile. "I need to finish up down here..." He strokes his thumb firmly over Sam's sole a few last times, then sits back. "Okay, finished." His dimples flash and he ducks into the bathroom to quickly wash his hands before returning to the bed.

"Now what?" Sam asks, reaching for Ryan and pulling him in for a kiss. "Am I ready for dessert yet?"

"I don't know about you. But I certainly am," Ryan says, taking the precaution of kicking off his briefs before he straddles Sam's thighs. He picks up the bowl of chocolate mousse - the chill now gone from it - and dips his fingers in, then draws a line down Sam's chest.

"Did you make that from scratch?" Sam asks, his cock jerking against his belly.

"Yes." Ryan leans down to lick chocolate from Sam's skin, then looks up at his lover from beneath his lashes. "Do you want a taste?"

Sam nods. Damn right he does.

Grinning, Ryan prowls up the length of Sam's body and dips down to lick into his lover's mouth.

Fuck. Sam groans, letting their tongues tangle, his cock smearing precome over his belly. "Yum," he whispers.

Ryan laughs softly and smears his finger over Sam's mouth, then kisses him again. And again, until he's licked him clean. Rolling back, he paints each of Sam's nipples with chocolate before leaning down to suck one into his mouth.

Sam groans and runs his hands over Ryan's thighs, thumbs sliding over the insides, right to the top, so close to his cock.

Making a soft noise of response deep in his throat, Ryan wriggles a little, trying to get Sam to touch him _there_. Or there or there, for that matter; Ryan isn't feeling picky. He lowers his head to Sam's other nipple and sucks harder this time, letting his teeth scrape over the rigid flesh.

"Fuck," Sam breathes, sliding his thumbs back further, behind Ryan's balls, rubbing firmly over that spot _right there_.

Ryan moans and rocks his hips, grinding his cock against his lover's. "Do you want me?" he whispers, licking at Sam's throat. "Want me to ride you?"

"Yeah." Sam nods, sliding one hand into Ryan's hair and pulling him back so he can kiss him roughly, tongue raking through his mouth.

Whimpering at the sudden harshness, Ryan grinds down on Sam again. Then he moves, carefully shifting higher and reaching back to take Sam's cock in his hand and press the tip to his hole, muffling a cry as the head breaches his body.

The tight heat is incredible, drawing another groan from Sam, his hands going to Ryan's ass, spreading his cheeks so he can go deeper.

_Oh, god._ Sometimes Ryan likes to draw things out and take his sir slowly. This isn't one of those times, _can't_ be. He rides Sam like he's flying out of the gate at the starting pistol, so fucking aroused and needy that he drives himself to peak almost immediately. "Oh, fuck," he gasps, and licks his lips. "Sir!"

Sam knows he should make Ryan wait but Christ - he just can't. Not after everything his boy's done for him this evening. "Go ahead. Come for me," he demands, meeting the next drop with a rough thrust of his own.

Ryan cries out, that thrust jarring through him like a hammer blow. His muscles clamp down tight around his lover's cock and he shudders, digging his fingers into the coverlet and trying to keep going even as his climax bursts through him.

Hot spurts painting his skin, Sam gasps and grips Ryan's hips, moving his lover hard and fast as he drives his cock upwards, into that tight heat again and again until he comes with a roar, body arching against the bed, flooding his boy's hole with his seed.

He's a strong man, very. But at times like this, damn -- Ryan feels as flimsy as wet paper, like any moment could just destroy him. He shivers again and covers Sam, clinging to his body, the harsh solidity of him, his lover's cock still buried deep inside.

Sam wraps his arms around Ryan, burying his face in the side of his neck. "Good boy," he whispers. "I love you so much."

"Love you," Ryan mumbles, the words smeared against Sam's skin. He hopes he did some good, hopes he reduced Sam's stress. Hell, he just hopes his lover isn't going to make him move anytime soon.


End file.
